European forums additional info
The European forums of World of Warcraft allow unrestricted access to anyone, but posting can only be done through an account obtained by purchasing a retail version of the game, and paying for an account. There are a number of sections all dealing with various aspects of the game, with the General Forum being the most popular due to its wide range of topics. * See also US forums. European Community Team English Forums Thundgot The first english Community Manager of the EU boards. Formerly known as Cz - Community Manager of Anarchy Online. Thundgot is Norwegian. Avatar: Undead. Aeus The first CR (Community Representative) to join the English speaking team. Aeus is from The Netherlands, but was born in England. Avatar: Goblin. Vaneras The first OCR (Online Community Representative) to join the English speaking team. He comes from Denmark, as stated in this interview: http://www.wowi.dk/news.php?extend.63 Avatar: Dwarven hunter. Ommra The first female OCR (Online Community Representative) to join the English speaking team. Ommra is swedish. Ommra left the EU team in July 2007. Avatar: Tauren Salthem Salthem joined the EU team shortly before Ommra left, little is known yet about this elusive and mysterious poster whose avatar is a Bog Giant. What is known is that he is a fan of Family Guy, Full Metal Jacket and he enjoyed teasing the forums about what his avatar would be. Avatar:Fungal Giant French Forums Aguilar The first Community Manager for World of Warcraft. He's the French speaking CM for the European territory. Avatar: Eldretch Daghorn The first CR (Community Representative) to join the French speaking team. Avatar: Earth elemental Gandraor The first OCR (Online Community Representative) to join the French speaking team. Avatar: water elemental Thyvene The second OCR (Online Community Representative) to join the French speaking team. Avatar: strider German Forums Vaneck Vaneck is the German speaking Community Manager.In the mid-90s he was a Techno-DJ and even in the german Top10 charts. Avatar: Demon Gnorog The first CR (Community Representative) to join the German speaking team. Avatar: Furlborg Zolphea The second CR (Community Representative) to join the German speaking team. Avatar: Demon Wrocas The first OCR (Online Community Representative) to join the German speaking team. Avatar: Worg Trigmas The second OCR (Online Community Representative) to join the German speaking team.He left the Community Team on 11-07-2007. Avatar: Robot Nyeriah The third OCR (Online Community Representative) to join the German speaking team. Avatar: Spirit Cerunya the fourth OCR (Online Community Representative) to join the German speaking team. Avatar: Squirrel Spanish Forums Nazamur He is the Spanish speaking Community Manager. MVP's English MVPs Anvilbeard See Anvilbeard No longer an MVP. The article is kept for a historical prespective however. Highlander A well-known guide author, with loads of guides under his name at the Professions forums. He's answering loads of questions on the Professions forums, if they are, of course, not in the stickies... Links to his guides: Power Levelling Guides for All Professions, A List of Foods That Give Buffs, Full List of Profession Trainers, Where to Mine Ores - A Guide, The Best Places To Find Cloth. Has a perchant for sacrificing bunny rabbits and has recently been made a European forum MVP, along with Anvilbeard and Schwick. Schwick See Schwick German MVP Baarab See Baarab French MVPs Gnii See Gnii Gauric See Gauric Spanish MVP Sherinda See Sherinda Other Famous Posters Wormsborough TotalHalibut Thecowking Universally acknowledged as a god among men, this poster knows more about Linux and physics than can possibly be healthy. Also has an obsession with Red Dwarf. Well known for pricking the balloon of pomposity that regularly invades the forms. Chain A short lived, lesser known poster he nevertheless developed a strong cult following within the off topic forums, most known for his strange use of the English language, bizzare threads, effective trolling and fondness for the word "mens" (used to describe almost every person). He provided an alternative to the countless "/hug /kiss" threads and is a sorely missed poster. His disappearance followed a claim in an in game mail sent to a player that he was locked in blizzard's dungeon next to a noob that could not speak English (poetic justice?) and to this day he is still there. This was probably his way of saying that he was banned, most likely for pestering the role playing community with his questionable humour, marvelous works of fiction like the "Cloud Baby" stories and asking them repetedly if "Hulkhogan" and "Batman" were good role playing names. All of his threads seem to have been removed and Chain himself has not been seen for a number of months. Possible return Recently, a number of threads containing Chain's specific brand of humour have been spotted in various sections of the forums. While many are created by differently named level 1 alts, the similarities in theme, spelling and structure have left many active posters with no doubt as to the creator. Maybe the most convincing evidence to date is the brief use by one of the alts of a signature that directly follows from Chain's original "FICKS HUMARUS KEW PLZ" by stating "they ficksed haumarush kew". Quotes "GOOD PREVAIL THE MIGHT" - Chain Replicant A poster that first gained attention with his seemingly never ending quest to obtain the paladin epic mount, Replicant has since evolved into one of the better (or worse, the views are divided) trolls on the European forums. His tendency to start inflammatory threads and in his own words "pwn" any attempts at disagreement has earned him many friends and enemies over time. Since most of his posts can be interpreted as either genuine rants or thinly-veiled attempts at baiting the more impressionable forum users into outraged replies, the jury is still out on the ultimate motivation of Replicant's twisted mind. Kawaii This cute pink-haired pair of pigtails was the cause of controversy on her native realms throughout her forum career. Posting a lot, her posts could often be construed more as flaming and trolling than constructive, but more often than not she managed to be somewhat witty. She posted a lot on her realm forums, but also quite a bit on the Off-Topic, General, and other forums. Kawaii begun her (forum) career on Agamaggan, on which she caused some controversy over some nationality issues. Moving on, she migrated to Kor'gall in the first free migration from Agamaggan to Kor'gall. Although Kawaii is a gnome mage, she left her spirit on Kor'gall as an undead rogue after leaving Kor'gall in the first free migration to Emeriss. Things cooled down on the realm scene after her arrival on Emeriss, as it seemed the majority of Kor'gallians stayed on Kor'gall, but this soon changed after the second free migration from Kor'gall to Emeriss. After having been temporarily banned from the forums several times, Kawaii finally received a permanent ban to the European forums in late 2006 for "Posting harassing or defamatory language towards others". On the matter of the ban, she has been heard saying "I'm glad it happened. I was starting to dislike what I'd become." Other notable posters who might recognize the name Kawaii include Anvilbeard and TotalHalibut, among others. Kawaii also posted as Sapphire, and Jolee. Her other characters remain unknown. You can find Kawaii in the Armory here. Lysander Lysander was the creator of the thread, "How to make a Warcraft Movie: The Basics," which eventually drowned in the masses of the forums. He is known to insert witty remarks, and is commonly affiliated with the view that Blizzard does listen and that they do care. Confusion often arose when it was revealed two users, both regulars on the general forum, were posting. Although one lysander is known to reside on genjuros and indeed made the movie making guide, the undead Lysander was responsible for often reassuring people that Blizzard listen. He also used to have a guild on the server Genjuros, called "Lysander FTW," but this disbandoned. Lysander commented: "Reasons beyond my control resulted in the existence of Lysander FTW to cease. I'll get those meddlin' squirrels one day. ONE DAY." http://forums-en.wow-europe.com/thread.aspx?fn=wow-general-en&t=797886&p=1&tmp=1#post797886 Is Now Dead Tinker Now a well-known guide author like Highlander, he has made a guide to the Fishing Extravaganza and Engineering. He also answers questions around the Professions forums, and is known to be writing an extensive walkthrough of the Tier 0.5 questline. Xarantaur The lore master. His various contributions and stickies on the Role-Playing forums have been useful to many. He is also known to know Chris Metzen. Kissmequick A relative newcomer to the off-topic forums, Kissmequick (KMQ for short) is an aspiring author with a penchant for ribald jokes and double entendres. She plots to try and rise to fame through the dark side or lunacy on the forums. Frequent Forum Behaviour Included here because of recurring appearances, the use of some of these items is considered by most forum users to be pointless, immature and generally idiotic. The O RLY bird The O RLY bird and its derivations (YA RLY, NO WAI) are thought to have been brought over from the American forums by some of the trolls younger and more enthusiastic posters. It was used heavily in its ascii form for a period of time in 2005, also spawning other World of Warcraft related ascii art (eg. Learn2Play man). The use of the picture form gradually died out of its own accord and it is a rare sight nowadays. The shorter text form including just the question (O RLY?) is still used in many cases. Learn2Play Thought to be an exclusively WoW related term, Learn2Play was originally developed by our friends over on the American forums. It originated from a shaman named Nert, as an effort to repel players who were calling for the nerfing of his class. Usual post format is a single line reply with only the words Learn2Play (no spaces), or one of its derivatives. These can involve using no capitals or broken spelling in one or both words (eg. lern2plai, L2P). The phrase "It's fine," is also sometimes used before the "Learn2Play". The term is usually used in nerf and whine threads that attempt to point out a perceived game play advantage or disadvantage towards a specific class. Learn2Play signifies its poster's disagreement and usually disdain for the plight of the thread starter and carries a suggestion that the latter should better familiarize himself with the proper use of his or her character. In short, the poster is trying to say that the issue specified does not exist and the real problem is the thread starter's lack of skill. Learn2Play was famously turned into a spoof poster for a Vin Diesel movie in response to the many threads lamenting the perceived faults of the paladin class. Nerf Shaman Threads This category includes the almost endless supply of threads by forum users who believe that the shaman class in its current form is overpowered, meaning it is easier to play successfully (usually in PvP combat situations) than any other class. This belief seems widespread amongst the WoW community, seemingly more so on the side of the Alliance, though the most aggrieved classes appear to be the Shamans counterpart, the Paladin and the Mage. While many arguments have been used over time to try and prove these allegations of imbalance, "nerf shaman" threads are usually instantly spammed with "O RLY?" and "Learn2Play" comments and rarely lead to any constructive dialog. The fact that this popular stance has as yet resulted in no direct game changes from Blizzard makes a strong case that the perceived extra advantages of the shaman are actually a myth. A common occurrence many months ago, posts in by the Shamans who had unfairly tolerated these "nerf shaman" threads for many months would often retort to using quotes similar to those found on the Random Vin Diesel Fact generator. For example "Vin Diesel has 160 talent points" could be used to suggest that Shamans could take all the points in their talent trees, thus making them viable healers, meleers and spell casters. These "Vin Diesel Facts" are made up to show that many of the nerf whiners have little clue about the subject they are complaining about, as many separate specializations of Shamans exist but none have everything as they suggest. To this day in many EU Shamans minds, Vin Diesel remains their biggest mascot. Repetition Introduced into the mainstream forum by Anvilbeard in an episode of Warcraft Weekly, the practise of many posters posting the same phrase has increased in popularity in recent times. Some of the most famous phrases were: *"You will melt faces as a shadow priest in PvP" *Any reference to a cloak that is "... white, cool and longer than your average cloak" (The proper stoneskin gargoyle cape phrasing is "it looks pretty cool too. It's white and looks longer than your average cloak or cape.") *"It has new stats!" (about the Don Rodrigo's Band which got his attributes changed in Patch 1.11.0) *"You got the lag" *"Why are you playing a " *"Legolas dual wields Dawn's Edge" *Using a variation of "He/she/it despawns at 20% saying how it is not its time yet" *Turning someone else's statement around using "In soviet russia..." as a prefix *"It Is a Horror Effect" (a warlock fad talking about the new deathcoil buffs in 1.8) IBTL Standing for "In before the lock", this common acronym is almost always posted in threads that are believed to be violating the forum Code of Conduct and therefore locked in the near future. The term "lock" refers to a GM preventing any further posts to be made in the thread. There are many reasons why "IBTL" is so popular, many depending on the specific user. Some consider it a challenge or a game, other quote "fun" to be a primary reason. PTSR This new acronym stands for "posting to see replies". Blizzards new forum software has so far proven unable to properly display posts made in a thread before a user has posted there themselves. New replies would show up on the index page, but remain invisible in the actual thread. "Posting to see replies" solves that problem. Can I have your stuff? One liner used exclusively in the popular "I quit" threads, where the original poster wants to inform the forums that due to one reason or another they will be canceling their WoW account. "Stuff" refers to the gold and items that the thread starter has amassed on all his characters, which would be destroyed permanently on character deletion. However, since in World of Warcraft all wearable items are soulbound (meaning only usable by 1 character), the term is used more out of a tradition carried over from other MMORPGs and is used sarcastically rather than as an actual appeal for freebies. The actual meaning of this phrase is often "I don't care about your reasons, just be gone!" First, Second, Third (etc.) Similar to IBTL, some in the WoW community seem to take pride in being one of the first people to reply to a thread. This behaviour is seen mostly (but not exclusively) in GM threads, which are the most read and have the potential to grow very large. The format is usually the numerical reference, followed by an empty line and then a possible witty comment (eg. "LOL") from the poster. Many people frown upon this practice, but due to the particular mentality (and age) of some forum posters it is likely to continue for years to come. Spelling wrong on purpose This is an thing, that mostly level 1 forum characters does, basically to troll around, one such example is written by Xeqterz the level 6 tauren druid where he writes the following: "hey ai gut a problim ai juzt cnat rezzzurekt becuz ai diad and nuw aim wiht a gost becus he killd me ai think he was a cretur... so huw do ai ress? or muzt ai creat nu car? tank u" Mostly, this are just trolls that are bored out of the mind, or just to annoy people. There are loads of example of this gibberish on the World of Warcraft Europe forums. "Newcomer" vs. "noob" A new player is often welcomed and given the title of "newcomer". This title refers to a person who is quite new to the game, but willing to learn as much about it as possible and very open to suggestions. A "noob" is the term used for players who don't know much about the game, but who seem to think they know everything and are very abusive if other players make valid suggestions to improve their gaming style. These two terms have often been confused on the WoW-forums. Generally speaking it is not-done to call someone a "noob" under any circumstance. If a forum-user uses the word "noob" as response to a normal newcomer-question, he/she can expect that word to backfire on him/her greatly. Rickrolling A relatively new term is Rickrolling, which is a response to the lesser known, duckrolling, the thing is to post about something interesting and claim to have a video on it, usually uploaded to youtube, when unsuspecting users click the link they are greeted with a music video performed by Rick Astley, called "Never gonna give you up" recently this type of behaviour has reached the European Forums, and a community-initiative to combat it is supported by Aeus. Further Reading *Ommra *Thundgot *Aeus *Vaneras *Eilanai Links *http://www.gamingeye.com/skarmdumpar/bilder/103/44337-large.jpg *http://youtube.com/watch?v=T4FDdOV7Jj0 *http://forums.wow-europe.com Category:Blizzard Forum Posters Category:Community Category:Official Forums